Kussen Ist Verboten
by potterly
Summary: Erik takes too much pleasure in Charles' sexual frustration, and Charles is too proper to let it go without a fight. In this battle of wills, who will cave first?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Guten Morgen

Charles felt languid and satisfied as the warm morning sun filtered onto him through the curtains. The sheets of Erik's bed were soft, and even the dull ache of Charles' ass from the previous evening's proceedings only added to Charles' current contentment. That was until he realized that Erik was not draped over him as per usual. He was still in the room, though; that much Charles could tell. The rules stated he could not actively seek out nor penetrate Erik's mind, but he could not keep out the constant buzz of Erik's thoughts. They were as much a part of him now as Erik.

Confused as to why he was not wrapped in his lover's arms, Charles impetuously pushed at the boundaries of Erik's mind.

"I can feel you, Charles," Erik purred dangerously from somewhere at the end of the bed.

Charles paused, reigning in his powers before opening his eyes and attempting to sit up.

"Stop right where you are, Charles," Erik said, that devious tone still skirting the edge of his voice.

Charles did as he was told.

Erik chuckled darkly. "Such an infraction cannot go unpunished. And it seems I have just the punishment in mind."

Charles tensed, feeling like a cornered animal. "Why do I get the feeling that you were going to do this anyway?"

Erik smacked Charles' ass through the thin sheets, eliciting a surprised yelp from Charles. "You're in a defiant mood today, Charles. We'll have to put a stop to that." Erik smoothed a comforting hand over Charles' rump as he chided him. His repeated purring of Charles' name went straight to Charles' cock, and Erik was well aware of this fact. He removed his hand and turned his attention back to whatever it was he had planned.

Moments later, the sheets were unceremoniously thrown off Charles, his skin prickling at the cold air. He desperately wanted to move, to discover Erik's plans, but he knew the punishment would only be made worse, so he laid still and waited for some sign of what was to come. His heart was in his throat, and even though he was wary of Erik's impending punishment, he could feel his blood rushing to his cock, and his skin began to tingle in anticipation.

Erik, still nude, crawled up the bed to straddle Charles' thighs. Placing a hand between Charles' legs, he pushed them apart as much as possible with his own legs in the way. Charles shuddered, loving his master's touch, but fearful of what was to come, and Erik chuckled.

Charles heard the distinctive _pop_ of the lubricant bottle being opened. Soon Erik's lube-covered fingers pressed gently at his hole. Charles hissed; he was still quite sore. The slight pain mixed with the feeling of Erik inside him again made him pulse and begin to ache with need. Erik ran his other hand down Charles' thigh soothingly while shushing him, then pressed two fingers in.

Charles cried out; it was almost too much, but Erik continued on, knowing Charles could take it. Though he was sore, he was still quite pliant and gave way easily. Erik grinned and continued to work his fingers inside Charles. Soon, he added a third finger, generously pouring lube around the edges of Charles' hole to ease things. Charles began panting and writhing into Erik's touch, moaning softly into the pillow. He loved Erik's technique. After all, Erik could be quite rough when the mood caught him, but he wasn't a full-blown sadist.

Once Erik felt that Charles was ready, he removed his fingers and called a metallic item across the room. Charles was too flustered by the loss of pressure to notice, but it became very obvious when the object pushed bluntly at his entrance.

Shocked, Charles' head whipped around to look at Erik, his eyes wide with surprise and insulted propriety and . . . arousal.

Erik grinned toothily, his biggest smile yet, and smacked Charles' ass again. He then gave Charles a stern look while twirling his finger, indicating that Charles turn back around. Charles licked his lips nervously and did as he was told.

Erik continued to use his powers to push the object into Charles, using his hands to hold down Charles' hips. The object continued to flare outward, stretching Charles to his limit. As Charles grunted quietly, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, Erik rubbed circles into his skin with his thumbs. Charles may never admit it, but it did make it easier.

Finally, the object slammed home; Charles gasped and shuddered as his swollen erection convulsed, his ass closing around the flared base. Charles realized what it was. "Erik, did you put a steel butt plug in-" As he turned around, his voice caught in his throat. Erik was looking down at where the plug disappeared into Charles in awe, almost reverence. He then looked up at Charles, and the two stared at each other in silence for a moment. Charles finally turned fully and kneeled in front of Erik.

"Are you ok?" Erik asked. "Is it comfortable?"

Charles wriggled, getting used to the full feeling. "It isn't painful, just . . . unusual."

"You will wear this," Erik said, "all day."

Charles blinked in surprise.

"And every time you feel its fullness, or feel it move inside of you, you will think of me. You will remember you belong to me; that only I can do this to you; stretch you out and fill you. You are mine, Charles Xavier; never forget that." Erik gave Charles a look that pierced his soul before he swiftly rolled off the bed. Over his shoulder, he casually called, "Get dressed. It's time for breakfast," as he sauntered into the bathroom with his clothes.

Charles stared after Erik's retreating form as his orders slowly sank in. He had to wear it _all day_. A blush crawled over his face as he recalled all of the duties he had planned for today; breakfast with the children, an ethics lesson with the older students, showing prospective students and their parents around the mansion and grounds, and finally dinner all together before he'd be alone with Erik again. Charles shivered as he tensed around the hardness inside him and his aching erection throbbed again. "How am I going to hide this? How _can _I hide this?" Charles called out.

Erik emerged, dressed and freshly shaved, from the bathroom and strode in front of his diminutive lover. He grabbed Charles' jaw and brought his face close as he whispered, "Do I hear you questioning me, _Charles_?" Suddenly Charles felt the plug rotating deep inside him. It was too much. He cried out as his climax overtook him, staring into his master's eyes. Erik looked down, amused, and saw a line of cum across his shoe. He grabbed a handful of Charles' hair and forced him to the ground in front of his feet. "You know better than that, Charles," he smiled. "Clean it up."

Charles glanced up warily at Erik.

Erik grinned toothily, waiting for Charles to do his duty.

Charles crouched down and slowly lathed Erik's shoe with his tongue. He could taste the polish along with the more pronounced taste of himself. Once he finished, he remained kneeling, unsure of his next move.

"Good boy," Erik murmured, stroking Charles hair. He then extended a hand to help Charles to his feet.

Charles clasped Erik's hand and levered himself up. "I'll get dressed now, if that's alright?" Charles didn't meet Erik's eyes and was quite red in the face.

Erik pulled gently at Charles' chin until their eyes met. They looked at each other for a moment before Erik dragged Charles in for a languid kiss. When they pulled apart, Erik was smiling softly. "You taste terrible." He grinned. "Yeah, go get ready." And he waved him off.

Charles' blood felt thick as he tried to focus on what Erik said. He moved to the dresser and pulled out his socks and underwear, sliding into those before looking for his shirt and trousers in the closet. He tried to focus on his tasks instead of Erik and the plug inside him, but it wasn't easy.

As if reading Charles' mind, Erik vibrated the metal inside him just the smallest bit, a reminder as he left the room to head for the kitchen.

Charles groaned and felt his knees give a little. Straightening, he buttoned up his shirt and stepped into his slacks. Bending over caused his muscles to clench and sent heat burning through him. "This is going to be a long day," he choked out.

As Charles entered the kitchen, he found all of the children sitting at the several tables set up. He glanced at Erik, who was cooking eggs at the stove. Erik smiled friendly-enough, not the slightest hint of arousal or embarrassment on his face. "Good morning, Charles."

"Ah, good morning, Erik. Good morning, everyone." Charles joined Erik near the stove, his eyes shifting nervously from Erik to the students. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, all done here." Erik grinned at him and tipped the last of the eggs onto plates and carried them to the table. "Eat up, children!" The older students rolled their eyes, but everyone quickly filled their plates.

"Thank you, Erik. It's always so nice to eat your cooking." Charles gingerly sat himself at an open spot. "Did everyone sleep well?"

Erik permitted just the slightest glance at Charles' difficulties, and smirked to himself. The children all nodded and mumbled in answer to Charles' question.

Charles relaxed and tucked in to his breakfast. "Could you, um... pass the eggs, Raven?" he asked.

"Charles, you look flushed! Do you feel alright? You don't have a fever, do you?"

Charles coughed nervously, which he instantly regretted. He was becoming more and more sensitive as he became more anxious. "Ahh, um, no. No, Raven. I feel fine. Fine."

Erik's smirks widened, and a quiet chuckle escaped, but he did his best to keep his eyes on his eggs.

"Why are you smiling?" Raven angrily asked Erik. "What if he's caught something?"

"Charles is fine. Aren't you, Charles?" Erik glanced at him.

Charles saw it in his eyes before he felt it happen, but by then it was too late. He pitched forward, shuddering as his face flushed a deep scarlet, and bit back a keening moan.

"Jesus! Are you ok, Prof?" Sean exclaimed.

Charles didn't answer, attempting to compose himself. He gave Erik a short, but very sharp look. Erik couldn't look more smug. Once recovered, he turned back towards Raven, who had reached out to steady him, but he couldn't quite meet her gaze. He felt the eyes of a whole room of concerned children on him, and couldn't believe this was his life. " Sorry about that. I'm . . . fine. Really."

Raven continued to look at him with a mixture of concern and growing suspicion. "You don't look fine," she stated bluntly.

"Raven, I assure you, I am quite well. I think I just need some fresh air."

"You know, Prof," Alex chimed in. "If you're not feeling well, feel free to cancel the ethics class this morn-"

Armando elbowed Alex hard, shooting him an angry glare. Alex immediately shut up.

Charles managed a chuckle. "I'm afraid no affliction," he stole a quick glance at Erik, who was pretending to have lost interest in the conversation, "can delay today's classes."

Alex and Sean groaned in disappointment, while the others just looked concerned.

Erik finished off the last bit of egg remaining on his plate and stood nonchalantly, placing his plate in the sink. He met Charles' dark look with one of smug satisfaction. "I think I'll have a little walk before the lesson." He turned to the children. "See you kinder in the library."

Charles watched him leave from the corner of his eye before looking at his mostly untouched breakfast. He found that he had lost his appetite, so he attempted to rise from the table in a dignified, unhurried manner. "If you'll excuse me, I think I may rest before our lesson begins."

Once he had casually left the kitchen, Charles quickly turned one or two corners before he saw Erik leaning against a doorframe in the hall, one foot propped up on the wall. A great deal of amusement played on his face, but it was tinged with something darker, that power he knew he held over Charles.

Charles slowed as he approached, his fury now prominently displayed on his face. Fooling around when they were alone was one thing, but participating in this behavior _in front of the children_ was not in any way, shape, or form acceptable. He allowed his displeasure and disapproval to feed through the connection between them.

"How! . . . How _dare_ you? Do you know what could have happened? I am their mentor!" Charles hissed. "That was cruel, Erik. I am trying to be a good teacher, and I will not betray their trust lightly. Do _not_ do that again." Charles had closed the distance between them and was poking Erik in the chest with every syllable.

Erik roughly grabbed Charles' hand. "Are you presuming to tell me what to do? As if you had any choice, Charles Xavier. If you would just keep your usual controlled demeanor, the children would not know the difference." He let go of Charles' hand and began to circle him like a predator. "Do I have such power over you? To render you at such a loss of control? How you flatter me." He stopped behind Charles, his breath tickling Charles' nape.

When Charles could no longer follow Erik with his eyes, he closed them and followed him with his mind. Charles could feel gooseflesh break over his skin at the feel of Erik's breath. He pressed his lips together as he tried for control. "I have excellent concentration. Anyone would have such a reaction in a similar situation!" Charles blustered. He refused to move away and lose very literal "ground" in this battle of wills.

Erik smiled behind Charles, knowing how hard he was trying to maintain. He reached forward and ghosted a hand over Charles' neck.

Charles' breath escaped in a rush at the slight contact with Erik's skin. Charles loved his hands, so sure and confident of their purpose. Charles felt his balance waver as he subconsciously leaned into the touch. His heart rate was coming faster and he told himself it was because of his temper and not the ministrations of the devil behind him.

"At any rate, Erik, please refrain from such nonsense during this morning's lecture. I take my task very seriously, and I won't tolerate any more of your antics," Charles said sternly. "This is neither the time nor the place."

Erik dropped his hands to his sides. "As you wish," he said softly and walked down the hall, not sparing Charles another glance. Charles had a bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Lesson in Ethics

"Um . . . Professor?" Hank called out tentatively.

Charles looked up suddenly and realized he had quit paying attention to his students. "Sorry?" he asked, smiling to cover his lapse in thought.

"You were talking about Sebastian Shaw and his objectives, when you . . " Hank began. "Well, you kinda drifted off." He blinked bemusedly.

"Charles . . ?" Raven's concern was etched all over her face. This behavior was too unusual; she was getting suspicious.

"I'm sorry; I'm a bit preoccupied. Deep thought and all that." Charles chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry if my attention has been wandering. Well, as you know, we have been discussing different ethics disciplines and how they apply to mutants. The ethics of our powers and their use is something all mutants should discuss . . ."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mansion, Erik sat in the library amongst a throng of young mutant children. Some sat and read quietly, but most ran amok. Erik smiled at them, glad to participate in the rearing of these _superior _children. But these pleasant musings hid other, more unseemly thoughts; thoughts of Charles. He chuckled to himself, imagining Charles teaching his class with the plug filling him, pleasuring him. How Charles must be suffering; his propriety taking a serious blow. He also thought about how Charles would have to be punished for his outburst in the hallway. After all, Charles did not give the commands; Erik did. Erik knew Charles must be very upset to so flagrantly violate the rules, but it didn't matter to him. It was a battle of wills now, and Erik would win. Erik flicked his wrist ever so slightly, and desperately wished he was on the other side of the mansion to see the results.

Charles continued the lecture. "Please take note of this excerpt from _On Liberty _by John Stuart MiIIIIILL!" Charles exclaimed as he was overcome, leaning heavily on his desk. The students began rising from their seats to aid him but Charles waved them back. "Just …*gasp*… Just stubbed my toe. I'm fine. OH!" Charles stomped his foot as he tried to maintain decorum in front of his class. _Calm your mind. Calm your mind. . _He took a deep breath and willed himself to carry on. His frustration and anger towards Erik helped him move past the unbearably pleasurable sensations.

Just as Charles thought it had passed, though, the plug began to undulate inside him. He could almost feel Erik's smirk from the other side of the mansion. Charles collapsed into his chair as the feelings of Erik manipulating the metal inside him overwhelmed his proper English senses. It was like a live thing, like Erik was right there with him. Charles could almost smell the scent of his skin, the warmth of his touch. Drawing shaky breaths, he tried to compose himself.

"Charles! What is going on with you?" Raven asked.

Charles opened his eyes as he realized where he still was and tried to swim past this latest wave of lust and longing. Luckily, when he collapsed, his notes scattered across his lap and hid his very noticeable erection. "I..." Charles wracked his brain for an excuse, "I think I may have food poisoning." He paused, hoping it sounded plausible enough.

Raven looked closely at Charles. He knew his face was flushed and he was perspiring and panting shallowly. His hands gripped the chair and he was having a hard time remaining seated. She gave a slight nod and asked, "Can you get to your room, or do you need help?"

"I think I can manage. Hopefully this will pass before too long." Relieved slightly, Charles looked at his students. "Read chapter 3 for homework, we will be discussing it next class."

The students gave a collective groan and focused on their own troubles which allowed Charles to spend the remainder of his stamina "sitting pretty" while the class filed out. Once the last one was out of earshot, he hobbled to the door and quietly closed it. He knocked his head against it as he moaned Erik's name.

Erik heard the pounding footsteps of a pack of teenagers approaching. Most passed by the library without a second glance, but Raven slowed and stuck her head in.

"Um, Erik? Can I talk to you about Charles?"

Erik hid his gleeful smile behind his hand and answered in his sternest voice, "Of course. Come in."

Raven ambled through the playing children until she was in front of him. "Something's wrong. He says he might have food poisoning, and I believe him. He looks terrible!"

Erik stared at her nonplussed. "And?"

"And! You gave him food poisoning! Go take care of him!"

"How could I have poisoned only Charles? Besides, I have my duties here." He waved his hand at the children.

Raven stared at him in disbelief. "I can watch the kids! You go help Charles!" She grabbed his arm with the intention of hauling him out of the chair, but he was like a boulder. But he soon yielded and stood.

"Fine, I'll go check on Charles; I'm sure he's just being melodramatic about it."

Behind the locked door of the classroom, Charles lounged in his chair, his hair tousled and his shirt rumpled and his tie loosened, but most notable were his hands. One was clutching his throat and the other his cock. He grinned as he felt a wellspring of lust arise and forced open the connection between Erik and himself. He poured himself into Erik's mind, heedless of where he was or what he was doing. He imposed on Erik all his longing and desire, the swollen ache and the near perfect ecstasy he felt as Erik's toy worked inside him.

Erik stumbled, catching himself on the door frame. His breathing suddenly became quite labored as his mind was filled with the image of Charles working his cock, a satisfied and cocky smile spread across his face. He could feel the lust and ache and every pull of Charles' wrist as if they were his own. He dug his nails into his palms and attempted to stay upright and facing away from the children, lest they be scarred for life by his sudden throbbing erection.

Raven noticed Erik tense up at the door. "Erik? Don't tell me you have food poisoning, too! What if we all have it?"

Erik turned his head slightly and bit out, "I'm fine. Just watch the children." He walked stiffly out of the room. Once in the hallway, he leaned heavily against the wall and groaned. _Charles_ he thought. _Just what do you think you're doing?_

_Don't like the taste of your own medicine, Erik?_ Charles whispered into his mind. _You've ruined the Ethics lesson._ Charles punctuated each statement with a memory of their time together last night; Erik above him bruising his hips, Charles's moaning as he felt Erik plunge inside. _Speaking of Ethics, are you aware of Consequentialism?_ Charles made Erik feel the sensation of being stroked as he touched himself. _The ends always justify the means, my friend._ Charles quickened his pace and could feel how close he was... Just a little more...

It took all of Erik's strength to push off the wall and stumble down the hallway. _Don't you dare come, Charles, ich schwöre bei Gott._ Erik kept the plug still and condensed its mass as much as possible in order to abate Charles' climax. Erik reached the room more quickly than Charles would have thought possible, consumed as he was with the desire to reach climax. The lock was no match for Erik, and the door slammed open violently. Charles jumped, his eyes wide in shock and his hand still on his leaking cock. Erik crossed the room in three long strides, slamming the door closed by its now twisted lock, and grabbed hold of Charles' shoulders, slamming him back into the chair. This also removed his hand from his cock.

"Who do you think you are, Charles! You've really been testing my limits today, and I think you may have just crossed the threshold." He grabbed Charles' pre-come covered hand and held it up for Charles to see. "This is not allowed. You do not touch yourself unless I tell you to touch yourself. You do not come unless I tell you to come. And you stay out of my head unless I tell you otherwise!" He was absolutely feral, full of rage, and could do nothing but glare at Charles' red sweaty face. Then he could restrain himself no longer and captured Charles' mouth in a bruising kiss.

Charles fed his rebelliousness into the kiss, biting Erik's bottom lip and pressing his body up against him. Charles opened his eyes and stared into Erik's as their tongues fought an intense battle. Charles' heart was pounding; the adrenaline from Erik's entrance flowed through him and made him quite sensitive. He couldn't help the moans he was making. The mental flood of sensation hadn't stopped and it was like the pleasure was rebounded in a mirror. Charles could feel himself kissing Erik kissing him, and vice versa. Charles was shaking, his abdominal muscles flexing as he craved the release Erik could give him. He snaked his free hand under Erik's shirt to feel more of him.

Becoming almost frantic with desire, Erik pulled Charles from his chair and threw him to the floor, joining him immediately. He tugged desperately at Charles' shirt until it nearly ripped off, then began to work on Charles' pants. Both men were panting heavily, Charles practically wrapped around Erik, showering his face and neck with kisses, when suddenly Erik stopped. "No, no. You won't win this easily. This is a punishment; to give you release now wouldn't be the point." He pulled away from Charles and sat back on his heels, brushing his hair from his face. His face was also red and sweaty, and his erection pressed desperately at his pants, but Charles could see the determination in his eyes.

Charles licked his lips as he stared at Erik, then started to laugh cruelly. "You're so close you can't stand it. I could make you come with just a thought; I nearly did." Charles tossed a hand through his hair and laid back with cold nonchalance. "You can't take it. Where is your control, _Erik_?"

"I have just as much power over you, Charles. And here is my control." Erik stood up smoothly, using his hands to press the wrinkles out of his clothes. He took a deep calming breath and left the room, swinging the door wide with his powers and not bothering to close it.

"Fuck! Erik!" Charles scrambled out of the door's line of sight and tucked his cock back into his pants.

Erik managed to reach his room unimpeded. He leaned heavily against the door; he could feel his blood pounding through his veins. Charles may not be allowed a wank, but that didn't mean Erik couldn't. He pushed off the door and fell into a plush armchair. He quickly undid his pants and snaked his hand inside. Gripping himself tightly, Erik imagined what he had wanted to do to Charles only moments earlier. He imagined yanking Charles' head back by his hair, covering his neck in bruises he'd be hiding for weeks, pulling the butt plug out far too quickly, but then replacing it with his own cock. The cry this would elicit from Charles would be exquisite. Erik's ministrations quickened as he imagined thrusting roughly into Charles; Charles crying out with every plunge. Erik shuddered as he came. He held his hand up and examined it; were Charles here, he'd lick up every last drop. In fact, were Charles here, Erik's orgasm would have been a whole lot more satisfying. He sighed to himself, eager for what he knew the evening held.

Across the mansion, Charles felt the sudden intensity of Erik's orgasm. Hoping he was alone, Charles cried out in frustration and anger. He could not believe that Erik was being so cruel. He had half a mind to barge into Erik's rooms and telepathically force Erik to suck him off, but despite all his rage, he could never violate Erik's trust like that; and he greatly feared Erik's retribution. He settled on taking a shower before the prospective students arrived with their parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. Three

Guests

Erik made his way down the grand main staircase, freshly showered, and saw Charles, also freshly showered, walking towards the front door. Erik knew he could sense the minds of their visitors, and would use this opportunity to show off his powers by answering the door right before they knocked. Erik smiled fondly when Charles did just that.

"Welcome," Charles greeted cheerfully. "Its wonderful to finally meet you! I am Charles Xavier."

A group of wide-eyed children and their equally wide-eyed parents stood surprised at the door. A father had his fist halfway ready to knock.

Erik sidled up next to Charles and scrutinized the group of people waiting to enter.

"And this is my colleague, Erik Lehnsherr," Charles added. "Please, come in!"

The group entered the foyer of the mansion with some trepidation.

"You are Mr. and Mrs. Burch," Charles said to the first couple, shaking their hands. "And this must be Adam." He smiled down at a young boy who squirmed with energy. Charles turned to the next couple and shook their hands while saying, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence. And Sophia is . . ." Charles looked down, but there was no child in sight.

"Oh, she's right here," Mrs. Lawrence said, her hand splayed in the air at her side. "Sophia, don't be so shy." Suddenly, a young girl materialized against her mother's hand, clinging to her skirt.

Charles kneeled to her level and smiled gently, "Hello, Sophia. Welcome to my school."

Sophia offered a small smile, but did not let go of her mother.

Standing back up, Charles approached the third set of parents. He offered his hand, but they obviously didn't want to take it. "Mr. and Mrs. Givens," Charles said rather curtly and turned from them quickly; Erik wondered what he saw in their minds. "Jenny," Charles smiled. The girl was around 16 years old and had a wreath of flowers in her hair; Erik found her to be rather ethereal and distant. Jenny smiled back at Charles politely.

The last prospective student had no parents; he had come alone. Charles shook the teenager's hand, and the boy smiled in appreciation. "Conner," Charles said.

_The Mädchen's parents don't seem too pleased to be here_, Erik projected to Charles.

_Don't think for a second that I'm not still upset with you, Erik. _Charles thought, then sighed internally and replied, _They are not._ _They honestly can't wait to leave here without her._ And though he smiled outwardly, Erik could feel his frown in their shared thoughts.

_W__ünderbar, _Erik seethed, then added, _Are you really still so upset with me?_

_You left me in such a state, only to pleasure yourself! Of course I'm still upset with you!_

_Oh, you felt that, did you?_

_Of course, I did- We will discuss this later._ Backing up slightly to present himself to the group, Charles said, "Once again, my name is Charles Xavier and I am a mutant. A telepath to be exact. I believe you've gotten a pretty good glimpse of my powers. My colleague, Erik, is a metal manipulator." He glanced at Erik, his eyes expectant.

There wasn't much metal in the room, so Erik brought all of the wedding rings present to hover around his hand like the rings of a planet. Adam, Sophia, and Jenny watched in amazement, while Conner, the Burches, and the Lawrences looked impressed. The Givens looked frankly horrified.

Erik quickly returned the rings to their rightful owners. For a moment, Charles relaxed and smiled, impressed with Erik's subtle demonstration of power, but that was all destroyed when he felt the plug inside him swell slightly. He glared at Erik, shocked that he was continuing to torture Charles, even now in front of these prospective students and their parents.

Erik smirked. _I'll stop when you stop ordering me around._

Charles bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to contain the wealth of emotions he was experiencing; fear and disgust from Jenny's parents, wonder and anxiety from the rest, Erik's insufferable smugness and intense fondness, his own anger and frustration, and underneath it all, his own unbearable desire. He liked what Erik was doing, he just didn't approve of the venue. After all, Charles was not an exhibitionist. He turned from Erik, pointedly dismissing him as he said to the parents, "If you would all follow me, I'd like to give you a tour of the school and grounds. I believe the students are currently at lunch, so we will tour the house first and you can meet the others after. Then I'll show you the surrounding grounds." Charles looked at them intently. "Yes, I think that'll be fine," he said to no one in particular.

Erik huffed, shocked at being so easily dismissed. The look he gave Charles was one a wolf would give its prey. _This isn't over, Charles, _he warned, then turned on his heel and left without another word.

Charles turned his most charming smile to the guests and waved them on. "I'm sorry. I get so used to being with other mutants I forget that you are unaccustomed. I just asked Erik to help prepare for dinner tonight. He is such a help in the kitchen. Now, if you'll follow me, through here is the Drawing room."

The guests followed Charles through the doorway, all of them eyeing the beautiful architecture with differing levels of admiration. The Givens, though clearly impressed, still observed everything with aversion.

After the group toured most of the house, Erik sat in the study, listening to their footsteps as they shambled past. Charles' voice rang out through the walls, and Erik grinned wickedly. He pondered when would be the absolute best moment to strike; when Charles would be at his most vulnerable. He decided to wait until his threat had long lingered out of Charles' mind.

Charles led the tour group, now joined by the rest of the students, out onto the sprawling grounds; they marveled at the lush green space. "Here my students and I enjoy morning runs, as well as other sports activities."

Little Adam tugged on his father's slacks. "Can I dad? Please, can I?"

Adam's mother and father looked from him to Charles anxiously.

Charles looked at the restless boy and smiled. "Of course, you can, Adam."

Adam grinned happily, then took off for the other side of the field and back in two seconds flat.

"Very impressive, Adam!" Charles said, patting him on the head.

The other students clapped and whooped in admiration. The boy could not contain his joy and began to run wildly across the field until his figure was almost indiscernible. Soon, the current students and prospective students joined in, running and playing happily in the warm sun.

Charles sighed contentedly as he watched the children play. It looked promising. They would fit in well here. It was a pity that Jenny's parents were so distrustful of mutants. It was amazing that they had even decided to bring her here in the first place, and surely the best thing for her.

Charles walked ahead of the parents and gestured toward a tall row of hedges. "This, you will find, is a source of great amusement and stimulus for the students. The hedge maze is a wonderful challenge for them, and we always like to change it up and add new obstacles. It helps develop problem solving and critical thinking skills. Not to mention it's fun!" Charles grinned at the parents.

Most of the parents murmured acknowledgements and pleasant assent, but Mr. and Mrs. Givens hissed to each other, "I don't care what he says, its just freak kids turned loose and running amok. I don't see where any of his 'critical thinking' comes in."

"Let's leave. He's just going to rob us blind with tuition costs. We should just commit her."

This brought Charles' happy thoughts to a halt, and he suddenly reached the limit of his tolerance, ethical behavior be damned. There was no way he was going to allow Jenny to be committed to an institution. Casually bringing his fingers to his temple, Charles gave the Givens a sharp look.

The two parents immediately stopped bickering, turned toward the front lawn, and left without another word.

Charles smiled to himself triumphantly, but was interrupted by Raven, who had apparently seen the whole thing.

"Charles, what exactly just happened?" Her voice was full of accusation.

"Nothing at all. I merely _suggested_ that they leave Jenny here without any further argument."

Raven did not look pleased.

"Its for the best, honestly." He looked toward a bench on the edge of the field, and Raven followed his line of sight.

Conner and Jenny sat on the bench together. Conner hovered a perfect sphere of soil above his hand, while Jenny made a beautiful flower sprout forth from it. They smiled shyly at each other; Charles smiled, too, as he looked to Raven for approval.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Fine."

Charles smiled at her, full of contentment and a healthy dose of smug satisfaction. "Let's head back inside, shall we?" he said to the group.

As the large group of parents and children made their way across the lawn, Mr. Lawrence caught up to Charles. "Now, Mr. Xavier-"

"Please, call me Charles."

"Charles, I ... We love your school. Its very nice and it really looks like you've taken all of their, er, special needs into consideration. But, we were-"

"Wondering how much this will cost you? Please don't worry. I always appreciate any assistance parents are able to give, but we are more than capable and willing to provide for our students. It is much more important that they be with others like them and that they learn all they can about their various mutations and how to control them."

Charles could feel the hope and relief flood through Mr. Lawrence and his wife. His chest filled with pride. He thought of how pleased Erik would be if he knew. Speaking of the devil, Charles wondered where Erik had gone.

Erik stood at the window of the second floor study, watching the group make their way across the sprawling lawn, especially eyeing Charles. He smiled to himself, sure that Charles was appropriately distracted.

Having thought of Erik, Charles then remembered the threat Erik had made as he walked away earlier, and was suddenly quite nervous. He stood frozen as he felt around for Erik's presence and glanced quickly at the second floor window, spotting Erik, smug as could be.

_Oh, Charles. That was a terrible idea._

_No. No. Nononononononono-_ Charles picked up his pace, despite the slight discomfort it caused, in vain hope. He could feel Erik's laughter reverberating through him, and he knew there was nothing he could do. The plug undulated violently, and Charles pitched forward onto the grass.

_Charles, you should watch where you step. _Erik chuckled darkly.

On the ground, Charles felt the plug pulsate again and let out the most wanton moan before he could stop himself. He felt lightheaded and gasped at the painful sensation of blood flooding his cock too quickly. He shuddered as his muscles clamped around the toy.

Raven dropped to her knees next to him. "Oh my god, Charles! Are you ok?" She reached out to touch him, but pulled back when Charles visibly flinched. "What . . . What happened?"

Charles' eyes were beginning to fill with tears as he clutched helplessly at the grass and frantically searched for an excuse. He was surrounded by concerned parents and children, and his face practically glowed red. "I, um . . . I think I've twisted my ankle. I must have miss-stepped."

Raven looked suspiciously at the ground at his feet and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Charles' eyes begged her not to question him.

Alex and Hank stepped forward, obviously ready to haul Charles to his feet and help him inside. Charles panicked.

"NO! I... I mean, please...don't." He waved them off impatiently. His heart was pounding violently. "I'm perfectly able to walk on my own," he assured them, but when he bent his knees to stand, another groan escaped and he rolled onto his side, eyes squeezed shut in apparent pain. He couldn't move; his erection would be far too noticeable no matter how he rose. He whimpered in distress as he clutched his ankle to hide his groin.

"I'm going to get Erik," Raven announced. She looked at Hank and Armando. "Make sure he doesn't move."

"No! Raven-" Raven ignored his protests. "Raven, honestly, I'm fine. There's no need for Erik-" He breathed harshly through his nose when Raven disappeared into the house.

Everyone was left to stare at Charles in awkward concern. Charles bit his lip and let his head drop onto the grass, begging to sink into it and disappear forever. Quickly enough, Raven returned with Erik in tow.

"I guess he tripped and hurt his ankle-" Raven was explaining.

"Oh, I saw the whole thing," Erik replied, his voice rich with amusement. When he reached Charles, he knelt as if to assess the damage. "How are you feeling?"

_You know _exactly _how I'm feeling_, Charles spat mentally. "Fine. I don't need your help," he bit out, glaring in tearful defiance.

Erik smirked. "Then go ahead and get up, Charles." Erik made as if to stand, but Charles' hand shot out and clutched his sleeve.

_Erik, please. Please._

Before Charles could repeat his pleas aloud, Erik swooped down and picked him up bridal style. It was an impressive display of strength, and Charles knew he'd never live this down.

As they made their way toward the house, followed closely by an entourage of worried parents and students, Charles glared at Erik. "I'll never forgive you for this," he breathed.

"I have it on good authority that you will." Erik expanded the plug ever-so-slightly, eliciting a whimper from Charles.

Having heard the whimper, Raven caught up to them. "Erik, you have to be gentle!" she chided.

"Yes, Erik, you must be gentle," Charles agreed.

Erik let out a boisterous bark of laughter and carried Charles into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. Four

Revenge

Charles sat awkwardly in one of the plush armchairs in Erik's room, fuming. His erection was beginning to ebb as he waited for Erik, who was rummaging around in the bathroom.

"Erik, you are aware that I didn't actually injure my ankle, correct?" Charles sighed exasperatedly.

Erik's chuckle carried from the other room. "I am well aware," he replied as he emerged, bandages in hand. "But the others are not, and I know you don't want to destroy the ruse." He grinned at Charles. "Besides, I could never refuse the opportunity to dote on you." He knelt at Charles' feet, his eyes never leaving Charles' face.

Charles' breath caught in his throat as he watched Erik remove his shoe and sock. Erik caressed Charles' leg as he pushed his slacks out of the way, and Charles' aching erection quickly returned.

"Its not my desire to ruin your reputation, Charles," Erik purred as he wrapped his ankle. "If only you wouldn't fight me." His eyes sparkled.

Charles eyed him disparagingly and replied, "You don't seem too concerned with my reputation. And I'm afraid I'll continue to 'fight' you so long as you persist with these ridiculous perversions."

Erik looked up and concern flashed over his features. It happened so quickly, Charles couldn't be sure he even saw it. But then Erik grinned in amusement and scoffed. "You'll never learn, will you?" He pulled the bandage taut and secured it, then ran both hands up Charles' legs and down his thighs until they were almost brushing Charles' groin.

Charles sucked in a breath of air, his cock straining at his pants. He rocked his hips into the touch, biting his lip and savoring the sensation. Even though Erik had tested his resolve today, Charles still wanted him desperately.

"You'd love to force me to suck you off right now, wouldn't you? But you won't. You won't, and . . . I appreciate that." His feral smiled softened.

Charles was almost swayed until Erik removed his hands and clambered onto his lap, bracing his hands on either side of Charles' head. He ground down onto Charles' groin and laughed when he felt Charles' cock twitch.

Charles pushed himself back into the chair as much as possible in an attempt to maintain control of the situation, renewed frustration written all over his face. "This really is a game to you, isn't it?" And though he continued to fight, he could feel his resolve weakening as his erection pressed against his lover.

"A game that I will win," Erik smirked, his face inches from Charles'. His breath ghosted over Charles' lips, and it took everything Charles had _not_ to lean forward and capture them with his own. He longed for the bruising pressure and the rasp of Erik's stubble. His lust-filled eyes were riveted to Erik's, but he did not close the distance between them.

Erik leaned back and grinned. "You're so willful, Charles." He climbed off and returned to the bathroom.

Charles' head lolled back as he heaved a great, if slightly trembling, sigh. "I could say the same for you," Charles finally called. He huffed when Erik did not respond and tried to retie his shoe, but the plug and his erection prevented him. He heard Erik's footsteps and looked up, only to have his mouth gape open in shock. "Erik, where in heaven's name did you find that wheelchair?"

Erik didn't respond, averting his eyes and whistling in an attempt at nonchalance.

"Please don't tell me you conjured it out of my bathroom fixtures."

"Not yours, and . . . only the unused ones."

Charles ran his hands through his hair and shook his head in disbelief. "And you expect to roll me out of here in it?"

"We must continue the ruse, Charles," Erik replied matter-of-factly, "Lest the others become suspicious."

Charles glared at Erik.

Erik smugly wheeled a bitter and sulking Charles into the drawing room in the shiny new wheelchair. Everyone cheered his return; Charles sighed in apparent discomfort and embarrassed frustration.

"Where'd you find the wheelchair, Erik?" Raven asked over Charles.

"Oh . . . Around," Erik replied, peering down at Charles, who rolled his eyes.

Raven dropped it.

Mr. Burch sidled up next to Charles; Charles huffed inwardly, not looking forward to the inevitable advice he was about to receive. "Mr. Xavier-"

Charles didn't want to be here. He didn't want any advice. He wanted Erik to fuck him already. He was too flustered to bother being polite.

"I've heard of a sprained ankle remedy involving a cup of frozen water, a towel, and rubbing."

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. Erik laughed openly, hunched over in his mirth with only the wheelchair to hold him up.

"O mein Gott! Das ist lächerlich!"

_Erik, what's the German for "Control yourself?"_

Erik suddenly straightened, his laughter cut short, and looked at Charles. _I . . . I never thought of that._

_Of what? Showing some restraint? _For what felt like the first time all day, Charles let out a chuckle.

_Er, nothing. Nevermind._ Erik paused before awkwardly walking away.

Charles stared after him, weighing the pros and cons, before pushing into Erik's mind as stealthily as possible. He felt nothing but unbearable arousal.

Erik made his way to the globe bar, keeping his back to everyone. He was semi-hard and doing his best to keep it from getting worse. He opened the globe and poured a tumbler of scotch, knocking it back in one gulp. He closed his eyes and savored the burn, focused on Charles' words. He'd never thought of Charles speaking German before, but now that it had come up, it was all Erik could imagine. It filled him with lust, Charles speaking his mother-tongue. As if Charles wasn't frustrating enough, now Erik had an even greater desire to fuck him. But he had to get this under control. He would not lose to Charles.

Charles could hardly believe his luck; Erik didn't notice the infiltration into his mind. Though, judging by the state of the man's arousal, perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised. It was a relief, honestly, to know that he effected Erik as much as Erik affected him. His face broke into a devious smile as he listened to his frantic thoughts. He slowly slipped deeper into Erik's unconscious, searching for the words that would grant him the upper hand.

Though Charles may have grown tired of niceties, he wouldn't allow himself to have poor form. He gallantly showed the parents of his newest pupils to the entrance and bid them a gracious farewell. "Please do not hesitate to visit. I truly appreciate your trusting me with your children. I will do my utmost to foster maturity and responsibility in them." Charles assured them. "I feel so much better knowing that Adam will have a place here. Somewhere he can really be himself. It isn't always easy in the city," confided Mr. Burch. "We'll be staying at the Riverside Inn for the week while Sophia settles in. I don't want to leave too soon. What time can we come by tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Lawrence.

"Oh, any time after breakfast will be fine."

During all of this, Erik stood silently next to Charles, still dwelling on his new-found fantasy. The parents shook his hand enthusiastically, but he only nodded curtly in response. His left hand gripped the handle of Charles' wheelchair, fingertips subconsciously brushing Charles' arm. Charles had never seen him so distracted.

After fretful goodbyes were said by the families, the last of the guests retrieved their coats and hats. They kissed their children and disappeared into the night.

'Well, I'm sure you've all had a long and trying day." _I know I have. _"Perhaps we should call the others to the dining hall and have dinner, hm?" Charles looked encouragingly at the children. "I suspect they are already waiting for us!"

Charles and Erik led the children to the dining room.

With the addition of the new students, the long rectangular dining table was almost full. Charles wondered where he was going to fit them all soon. The din of the children was pleasant as they continued to get to know one another. Charles smiled at them, then look down at the opposite end of the table. Erik was starting to return to normal, the distant look in his eyes almost gone. He talked to Conner affably as he ate. Sensing his gaze, Erik looked up at Charles. Their eyes met for a moment, but Erik quickly turned away. His thoughts had obviously not vanished completely.

Charles noted the children's enthusiasm and distraction over their food and their new peers and decided that now was an opportune time to exact retribution for Erik's earlier torments.

Charles looked directly at Erik and said aloud, "Sie können keine Geheimnisse vor mir, Erik. Ich höre ihr Gedanken. Alle von ihnen."

Erik's fork clattered loudly onto his plate as he looked up at Charles in pure shock.

Charles smirked and took a long sip of wine as he framed his next words carefully. "Möchten Sie hören meine Gedanken, Erik?"

Charles returned Erik's fiercely intense gaze as he showed Erik what tonight could hold. Sudden flashes of sensation enveloped Erik as Charles focused his attack on various regions of his body. Charles reminded him of lust-filled nights; his enveloping mouth and dexterous tongue bringing Erik to his peak; Charles crying out as Erik fills him; it was almost too much to bear. Erik could feel Charles' heat and pressure enveloping him, his lips as their breath mingled and heard his voice plead, "Bitte . . ." Charles looked nearly heartbroken as he stared into Erik's eyes. "_Bitte_, Erik."

Erik gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. He looked wrecked, broken, and could only manage to choke out, "Charles . . ." Charles knew he had won. They stared at each other in silence now, both overcome with longing.

The whole table watched the two of them in confusion and concern, and no one dared make a sound.

Finally, Erik hauled himself out of his chair. Lust and determination were etched on every inch of his face and he crossed the room in several long strides.

Charles tracked his movement with desperation in his eyes and threw open the bond forged between them. Longing. Hope. Love. Desire. All Charles', and they all slammed into Erik at once. He had no idea that Charles had held all of this back until this moment.

Erik's strides stuttered momentarily, but he forged ahead and hauled Charles out of the wheelchair and to his feet. His eyes pierced Charles' soul, and all the physical affection they could not display here and now was contained in his gaze.

Charles blushed ridiculously as Erik's thoughts raced across the surface of his mind. His hands began to tremble as he covered Erik's fingers with his own. "Ich brauche dich."

Erik gripped his hand, then turned and began to drag him bodily from the room, his eyes only seeing the door.

Charles looked over his shoulder at the room and his students. His eyes locked onto Raven. _Don't ask._

"But Charles, your leg!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh, imagine that! Its all better!" Charles replied. "Raven's in charge. Raven, assign rooms to the newest students and get everyone to bed by ten." Charles stumbled and felt his shoulder wrench slightly as the beast dragging him turned down the corridor.

Raven looked at all the students uncertainly. "So, um . . . Let's get you kids to bed!" She smiled with fake enthusiasm.

Once all of the children were safely tucked into bed, Sean, Hank, Armando, and Alex gathered around Raven.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex asked the group.

"I honestly don't know," Raven replied. "I've never heard Charles speak German before. I had no idea he even could!"

"That whole situation was very strange," Armando said.

"You don't think Erik's mad at the Prof, do you?" Sean asked.

"They have seemed tense all day," Hank replied.

Raven looked between them all with concern in her eyes. "Someone should check on them."

Alex, Armando, Hank and Raven all raised their hands, yelling, "Not it!"

Sean looked around in shock. "Aw, even Hank knew to do it?"

Alex sniggered at him, while the rest looked apologetic.

"But . . . Erik's going to kill me!" Sean exclaimed.

"No, you'll be fine. You just need to knock on the door and make sure they're not fighting," Raven assured him.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Fine . . ." He made it halfway down the corridor before turning around. "Oh come on!"

The rest of them hid behind a corner whispering, "Go, go, go!"

Sean stopped in front of the door and listened silently for a moment. He could hear shuffling and maybe some mumbling, but it was pretty quiet. Suddenly, he heard a large piece of furniture scrape across the floor and a door slam. He knocked hard on the door, worry overcoming his apprehension.

The room became dead silent, then heavy footsteps echoed loudly before the door was hauled open. Erik stood before him breathing fast, his shirt and hair rumpled, his face sweaty. He stared at Sean as if he could crush him with a thought, which he honestly could.

Sean managed to choke out, "I was just checking on the Prof. I heard . . . noises." He tried to peer into the room.

Charles appeared in the doorway, his jacket discarded and his shirt mostly unbuttoned. "Sean, everything's fine," he exhaled quickly.

"But . . . Are you sure?"

"Honestly, Sean, its fine."

"But I-"

"Get out!" Charles and Erik bellowed. Erik slammed the door in Sean's face. Sean stared at it bemusedly for a moment before turning to the others and shrugging, utterly confused and slightly frightened.

Raven had seen enough at that point. "Um . . . We should go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Hank asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Very," Raven replied. "Let's just leave them be." With that, she left the others confused in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. Five

As soon as the two men were out of sight of the dining room, Erik turned sharply, crowding Charles against the nearest wall, and smothered him in a ferocious kiss. He pressed every inch of his body against Charles', then pulled back and said breathlessly, "Mein Gott, Charles, I've wanted this all day."

"The feeling is...mutual... I assure you, but this isn't the place..."

Erik growled as he pushed his thigh between Charles' legs. Charles gasped into Erik's mouth as his groin pressed against Erik's thigh. Charles' fingers fisted into the fabric of Erik's shirt as he tried to drag him closer. He tugged it up and slid a hand up and along Erik's stomach, eager for contact, and licked at Erik's bottom lip as his breathing became ragged. It seemed Charles' actions spoke louder than his words; he was certainly acting as if he wanted Erik to fuck him right there in the hallway.

Erik grinned at Charles' wantonness and pulled out of his reach. "You say this isn't the proper place? Then let's go somewhere more private." He turned, his hands in his pockets, and started toward his bedroom.

Charles stood awkwardly, his outstretched hand frozen in place as he stared in disbelief at Erik's retreating form. He bit the inside of his cheek as he straightened his shirt and tried to follow in an equal semblance of calm.

Erik cast a sly glance over his shoulder. The plug thrusted roughly into Charles as Erik continued to walk down the hall.

Charles cried out as he stumbled. His knees gave way and he slid down the wall, trying to smother the incoherent noises issuing from his traitorous throat. He followed Erik with this eyes. Charles knew he was close, the front of his trousers were tight and damp where his cock strained against the fabric.

Erik paused, then turned to find Charles on the floor. He smiled fondly before returning to help Charles to his feet. He swept him into a deep, but languid kiss.

Charles shivered through the kiss. It seemed he was losing control over his limbs. He hooked an arm around Erik's neck and shoulders, preventing him from escaping. "I won't make it if you don't help me, Erik," Charles panted.

Erik stared at Charles, his pupils blown from love and lust. "We'll make it together." He held Charles close as he heaved him down the hall. Once they reached the door, Erik unlatched it with his powers so that he could keep a tight grip on Charles. The door swung wide, and the men stumbled in. Erik pressed Charles against the door once it closed.

Charles could feel his heart thundering against his ribs and the molding on the door pressing into his back. His eyes darted from Erik's eyes to his mouth and back as their faces neared. Charles right hand clutched the knob behind him as his left hovered over Erik's hip, hesitant.

Erik grabbed hold of Charles' hesitant hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking his fingers in possessively, his eyes never straying from Charles'.

Charles watched with hooded eyes as Erik teased him. His lips parted as Erik nibbled the skin between his thumb and index finger. Charles' right hand began working clumsily at Erik's belt and pants, his nails occasionally grazing along the sensitive skin of Erik's abdomen.

Erik grabbed the hand working at his belt and pressed it against the door next to Charles' head, lacing their fingers together. He pulled Charles's fingers out of his mouth and pressed that hand against the door as well. His lips were spit-slick as he nipped at Charles' bottom lip, then his jaw.

Charles arched his neck, exposing more tender flesh for abuse. He strained a little against Erik to feel the tightening force around his wrists. "Biss härter."

Erik growled and bit down, almost drawing blood. Charles could feel Erik's cock jump, even through his trousers. The pressure on his wrists was bruising. Erik once again worked his thigh between Charles' legs and the two men began to rut vehemently. Erik let go of Charles' wrists, only to yank his jacket down until Charles' arms were trapped in it. He sucked at the hollow of Charles' collarbone until the flesh blossomed red.

Pleasure and pain mingled as Charles writhed against the door. His fingers clutched any bit of Erik they could reach, which turned out to be the front of his pant legs. His whole body convulsed every time Erik's teeth sunk in and Charles was losing his mind. His breath was coming too fast now; if he wasn't careful, he would pass out.

Erik stopped his ministrations and moved away, clearly out of breath. He stepped back, pulling Charles with him. He stripped Charles of his jacket, then dragged him across the room, hauling a chair toward them. He misjudged slightly and caused the bathroom door to slam as well, but ignored it as he shoved Charles into the chair and ripped half his shirt open in his haste.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Charles froze as his head turned in slow horror to face the door. His heart stuttered as he panicked. How much noise were they making? "Oh God." Surely too much. He looked over himself and Erik. _When did my shirt tear? And _that_ is far too noticeable. _Belatedly, he realized he should check who it was and raised his hand as he cast his mind out. "Sean," he announced. "The others are further away, down the hall."

Erik looked ready to kill. He stood up violently, strode quickly to the door, and wrenched it open. Sean stood outside, fear rolling off him in waves. Erik glared at him with all the hate he could muster.

"I was just checking on the Prof. I heard . . . noises," Sean squeaked out.

Charles silently cursed him and made his way to the door by Erik's side. "Sean, everything's fine," he exhaled quickly. "But . . . Are you sure?" "Honestly, Sean, its fine." "But I-" "Get out!" Charles and Erik bellowed. Erik slammed the door in Sean's face. He stayed facing the door, his back heaving as he tried to catch his breath and calm down.

Charles came up quietly behind Erik and slid his arms under his shirt. He grazed his nails along the skin of his ribs as he pressed his whole body along the length of Erik's back. His fingers drifted over Erik's nipples as he moved to pull off the soft knit turtleneck. He did it slowly, and as more delicious skin was exposed, he kissed and licked until he reached the nape of Erik's neck, finally pulling the shirt off completely.

Erik turned, the anger draining out of him. All he wanted now was to feel Charles' chest against his own. He kissed Charles leisurely as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, pulling it off and letting it drift to the floor. The skin to skin contact proved to be Erik's undoing. He wrapped his arms around Charles, pulling him in tightly and deepening the kiss. Soon the frenzy returned; the kiss was wet and their lips were swollen. Erik pulled away to once again catch his breath and pushed Charles toward the bed.

Charles went along easily, stumbling backward until his thighs hit the mattress. He felt himself stumble and knew he was going to fall. He reached out to steady himself and only managed to flail his arms as he landed on the plush mattress. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Charles supported himself on his elbows and looked up sheepishly at Erik. He felt anxious and excited as he watched Erik draw near.

Erik grinned fondly as Charles fell gracelessly onto the bed. He crawled over Charles, his arms and legs trapping him against the mattress. Resting his weight on one arm, he ran the other hand up Charles' ribcage until he was teasing his nipple.

Charles sucked in a quick breath and licked his plush lips. He wanted to rip off Erik's clothes and push him down so he could ride that amazing cock of his. But Charles knew the game and his place in it. The muscles along his stomach clenched as Erik's hands trailed over them, and his erection pulsed painfully.

Erik's smiled wickedly when he saw Charles' cock jump. He pinched Charles' nipple hard. "You want me inside you, don't you, Charles?" He lowered his head to whisper in Charles' ear, "Beg me for it."

"Ohhh, yesss." Charles almost let his head fall back at the sweet sensation, but knew what Erik was asking meant eye-contact. "Erik, please. I need you," Charles' hips began rocking slowly, "I can't take it, Erik." He swallowed anxiously, " Please. Please fuck me."

Erik was still grinning as he ran his hand back down Charles' chest and stomach, over the fabric of his trousers, and rubbed where he knew Charles' entrance to be. When his hand brushed over the plug, Charles let out a loud hiss and screwed his eyes shut. Erik hastily withdrew his hand. He stared at Charles, fear evident in his eyes. "Charles, I . . . You could've taken it out at any point in the day, and I would have stopped, let it go." He paused and averted his eyes. "It was honestly not my intention to hurt you."

Charles felt a little stunned at this bold revelation, and felt a violent blush envelop his face and neck. "It's ok. That is... I mean,..." Charles smoothed his hair back as he tried to calm himself. "I liked it." He stole a cautious look at Erik and saw some indescribable emotion in his eyes.

Erik looked up at Charles questioningly, not quite believing him.

Charles paused for a moment, then looked Erik directly in the eye and said, "I loved it."

That was all Erik needed to hear. He lunged forward and caught Charles in a bruising kiss, all teeth. Charles captured Erik's face in his hands to keep him there, just like that, forever. Erik pushed forward until Charles was lying on his back, underneath the comfortable weight of Erik's body. Their naked chests rubbed together with the most delicious friction.

Charles let out a terrible whine when Erik pulled away, but immediately replaced it with a happy hum as Erik trailed open-mouthed kisses down his chest. He greedily lapped at Charles' pleasure trail as his nimble fingers worked on Charles' fly.

Once it popped open, Charles closed his eyes expectantly as Erik sat up and yanked Charles' pants off in one smooth tug, but Erik remained on his haunches.

Charles tentatively opened one eye and saw the same reverent look on his face as the one he wore that morning. He blinked bemusedly.

Erik looked at him, his eyes full of adoration. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, do you?"

Charles cocked a wary eyebrow, the question evident in his eyes.

Erik nodded his consent.

Charles brought two fingers to his temple and gently pressed into Erik's mind, never breaking eye contact. He saw the events of the day through Erik's eyes, and instead of feeling smugness and dominance, he felt nothing but love, fondness, and the slightest hint of fear. Fear that he might hurt Charles or take things too far or push him away.

Charles sat up quickly and pulled Erik's face to him. No words were needed; their breathless kissing began anew.

Erik's confidence returned with a vengeance and he pushed Charles onto his back again before hooking his knees over his elbows. "Are you ready to replace this meager substitution with the real thing?" he grinned toothily.

Charles nodded fervently and braced himself for the plug's removal.

Erik sensed Charles' slight tension and ran a hand down his thigh, smiling gently. He opened a bottle of lube and poured it generously around the plug's end. He used his fingers to coat Charles thoroughly; the contact made Charles writhe with need.

"Oh god, Erik! Bitte!"

Erik grinned. "Hush, mein Geliebtes, we have all the time in the word."

Charles' throbbing cock begged to differ, but he went silent.

Erik spread Charles' legs even wider and began to remove the plug with his powers as gently as possible.

Charles gripped the sheets and attempted to breath evenly through his nose. As the circumference increased, he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration.

Finally, the plug came out with a slick _pop_. Charles moaned in relief and anguish at the loss of pressure. He opened his eyes in time to see the plug levitate to the nightstand. A thrill of exhilaration ran through him and made his cock jump at what came next.

Erik ran two fingers across his entrance, expecting to hear a hiss from Charles. Instead, the action was met with a groan of arousal.

"Erik, I've been waiting for this all day," Charles gasped. "Please."

Erik had never been so hard in his whole life as he was at the moment. He pushed Charles' legs as far apart as they could go and splayed his body on top of Charles. Their eyes never wavered as Erik took hold of himself and pushed in.

"Nngh!" It could have come from one or both of them, but neither could tell. Erik slid in with incredible ease, yet Charles still clenched around him as tightly as the first time they did this.

"Charles, you're so beautiful, so perfect," Erik managed to bite out. His whole body shuddered as he tried to keep still. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Charles wrapped his arms and legs around Erik and urged him on with his heels.

Erik understood and pulled back before plunging back in. The sound this illicited from Charles made Erik's hips stutter, and Charles was reduced to a quivering mess.

At this point, Erik sat back on his heels, hauling Charles with him onto his lap. This effectively impaled Charles onto Erik's cock, and he wailed from the ecstasy.

Erik kept a bruising grip on Charles' hips as he repeatedly thrusted into him; Charles could do nothing but hold on tightly and sob. Erik nuzzled Charles' face until their lips met, never wavering in his thrusting. Charles broke the kiss in order to cry Erik's name with every plunge.

Erik levered one of Charles' legs over his arm and set up a battering pace. Charles' cries were reduced to sobs.

Erik needed more of Charles and so tipped them back over, throwing both of Charles' legs over his shoulders. Charles was sure he would break in half and grasped wildly for the headboard. Erik's thrusts grew deeper and more erratic, the whole bed scraping along the floor until, finally, Erik plunged deeply into Charles and let out the most bestial sound, coming inside his lover.

Charles tried to take a breath, but Erik was already pulling out and pushing Charles up the bed until he was level with Charles' erection; he swallowed it in one gulp as Charles scrabbled for purchase. Erik worked his cock expertly, tugging on his balls and working a finger inside him until every muscle in Charles' body tensed and he gaped in a silent scream and came. Erik swallowed every last drop.

As Erik crawled up the bed to settle next to Charles, Charles breathlessly choked, "That was worth all of it. All of the terrible things you did to me today. That was . . . amazing."

Erik's smug smile returned, but his voice was filled with tenderness when he said, "My desire to hear that is what kept me going all day."

Charles pulled Erik into a leisurely kiss before settling back and adding with a laugh, "But we can't do this again for at least a week."

Erik laughed, too, and dropped his head. "I assumed as much. How about I just go down on you while you recuperate? To make it up to you."

They both smiled, eyes full of unfathomable fondness and love. They kissed again before entangling themselves in each other and falling asleep.

Epilogue

Charles awoke with a jerk the next morning and groaned. As his sleepy eyes blinked open, he could see the top of Erik's head bobbing between his thighs. "Nng . . . Erik. What . . . What are you doing?"

Erik pulled off of Charles' erection with a slick _pop_ and stared at Charles quite seriously. "I promised I'd take care of you," he purred, quirking an eyebrow.

"So early in the morning, though? I'm still recovering from last night," Charles laughed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Your body begs to differ." Erik returned to his previous ministrations with great fervor. Charles could only moan happily.

Later, as Charles limped down the hallway, he could only savor the burn. His grin had become a permanent fixture. But his distraction was too great; he did not notice the figure coming up behind him.

"Charles Xavier!" Raven bellowed as she smacked the back of his head. "I was worried about you all day!"

Charles turned, his expression one of contrition. "Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you-"

Raven smacked him again. "Next time, keep your kinky hijinks in the bedroom!" Charles gaped silently as she stormed away.

"What was that about?" Erik asked as he walked up behind Charles, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back.

Charles chuckled as he turned toward Erik. "You are going to be the death of me, my friend."

Erik feigned shock as Charles kissed him chastely, their eyes full of fondness.


End file.
